Nick Brown
Nicolas 'Nick' Brown was the head and former editor of the newspaper at Spartan Academy. He made his debut in 'This is Spartan' where he takes photographs of Tom Prince and Colt Warren under the pretence that he was doing so for the yearbook. This was actually just a cover for his prominent interest as an investigator into the likelihood of corruption within the academy. His goal was to uncover all underlying secrets of The Immortals, Spartan's secretive society. Misc. Facts *Nick is an extremely perceptive individual, and presents himself as a highly intelligent and ambitious amburative amongst the buzz of snobbish and flashy male students. *He is exceptionally passionate about his own journalistic credibility, having fought himself through the constant intimidation faced from his peers and the hazards that were imposed on him as he ventured the halls of Spartan in observation. In his endeavor, he had managed to pick up various tricks of survival. *Nick is depicted to have a "gothy" look about him, with a long dark fringe and imposing bangs as well as black-framed glasses and a black shirt. This overall appearance earns him the nickname of "Captain Emo" by Colt, which Nick takes no mind to in communication. *It is also a fact that he is an ardent fan of Photography, having explained to Sam the connotations behind the nature behind photographic art, and how his entry into The Spartan Games would have allowed him to spend money on a new lab if he actually won over the rest. Season 9 Nick had been the only one to suspect that there was an imbalance of conduct as he frequented the grounds of Spartan Academy. Being a sophomore, he had faced plenty of disadvantages along the way of affirming his suspicions and had faced a strain of threats that escalated to the vandalism of his room. When he approached the administration for this treatment, they turned a blind eye to him and carried on going about their own business. This had led him to suspect that there was something underlying in Spartan Academy and for three months, he had made it his absolute mission to uncover all there is to know about the society that was hidden behind closed doors. During this time, he had made sure to gather anything and everything to do with the tradition of the society, such as their opening rituals, their requirements for members, and would even go as far as to take photographs of these students in an effort to link them all together. He had kept all his research closely guarded in a secluded area closet of the newspaper faculty room, and had done his best attempt to sleuth without being put directly under the radar. Regardless of this, his persistence is known to The Immortals and had been keeping a dense eye on him should he decide to up the ante on his perseverance. Since the addition of Colt Warren as a member of The Immortals, Nick becomes puzzled by their decision to sway away from their usual modus operandi. He was aware that Colt didn't boast any particularly useful asset to the society and had a feeling that he was a pawn to be used in something higher-scale. It was only until he met aspiring Centerscore journalist Denni Fallon that his suspicions and all of his research till now had started coming into fruition. During A Spartan Love Story, Part One' , it is revealed that he had previously been keeping close in contact with Brendan, and was impressed by his praises toward Denni and what she has managed to do with Centerscore's own base of articles. While he anticipated meeting her, he became guarded when she had mentioned to him her interest in The Immortals. After she had managed to prove that she wasn't somebody sent by an unknown source to ruin his work, he accepts her and shows her in secret all the data he had managed to gather over the past few months, while also being careful to avoid being spotted by possible CCTV cameras possibly scattered on the other side of the room. He becomes aware that Denni's sole reason for being there is to do with her anxiety over Colt being involved in something terrible, and that the two of them may have an underlying romance between them that spurred her strong desire to save him. Nick does everything in his power to assist her while also forwarding the progress of his own gathered intel, even at some point planting a recording device on Denni and keeping it secret from her until she had finished her information gathering with Chad. What Denni had managed to find out from Chad had given them both the thought that The Immortals were planning something big in the shadows of The Cortillion dance. Nick was already going to be at the dance serving appetizers. Although uncomfortable, Denni makes the decision to further the pretence of insincere flirting in order to find some way into the dance and to watch over Colt. This didn't come without a prudent cost, as Colt witnesses Denni and a Spartan junior close together in one of the weight rooms and reacts emotionally, thus riddling the plan of observation at The Cotillion with further complication. During the night of the dance, Nick is busy serving food while on the look out for any suspicious activity. He lends an ear to Colt's problems when he confesses his anxiety towards Denni and his overall feelings for her. Aware of his own personal understanding of the situation, Nick advises him to rethink Denni's stance in his mind and to understand that she probably had a very good reason for her actions. Colt abruptly leaves and heads out to the Spartan quad. Seeing this as an opportunity, Nick signals to Denni and they both follow Colt towards his meeting with The Immortals. Nick and Denni witness the entire exchange between all the Immortal boys as they raid the floor safe of SETs tests in the headmaster's office. They both try and stay perfectly quiet in order to get everything on tape, so they hide behind the doorway with a clear shot of all the boys while recording everything on bulky camera. Although Nick succeeded in getting everything mostly on tape, he stumbles slightly and ends up causing a noise that disrupts The Immortals. They all turn to look at him and Denni, and then pull them both into the room. With everything to lose, Nick realised that The Immortals will most likely try to erase any trace of video that will heavily incriminate them. So to preserve it, he palms the DigiVid card that was located inside of the camera as Percy smashes it against the desk. The Immortals then leave while trapping him, Denni, Colt and Tom in the room by blocking the door off with a bookcase. This doesn't last, as Colt and Denni figure out a way of escaping the room by pulling up a floor tile and tunnelling down. Although they had all managed to escape, The Immortals spot them again and discerns the fact that they will need to get a hold of the DigiVid card before anybody takes it to the mayor. In an effort to escape from them, Nick leads Colt, Denni and Tom into an open classroom and—with Tom's help—desperately attempts to keep the doors closed while Colt and Denni escape through the windows, with their mission being that they need to take the DigiVid card to the mayor themselves, and that everything hung in the balance of that mission alone. Inevitably, the recording is given to Officer Monte by Colt and Denni, and passed on to higher authorities. In consequence of their corruption being exposed, Spartan Academy loses its credibility as an educational institution and is officially shut down. In the end, Nick's hard work fully paid off, and he and other Spartan boys are eventually transferred to Centerscore High. Season 10 Nick's next appearance after Season 9's debacle shows him rescuing Sam from a river after she had fell from a great height and bruised her arm on the rocks during The Spartan Games (a paintballing fued between former Spartan students and Centerscore High). Sam shows exceptional weariness of him at first due to him being a former Spartan student and therefore enemy to Centerscore. Despite this, her hostility does not last as she begins to see that Nick was not like the other Spartan boys; being that he appears intelligent, compassionate and ready to nurse her arm with the first-aid kit that's kept in the cabin. Although gradual, Nick's kindness and overall insightful understanding towards Sam's ambitions and secretive desires shows her developing feelings for him as they continued to bond, while Nick was already somewhat taken aback by her beauty during their first meeting. The idea behind Sam and Nick's liason reminiscents the roles of ''Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from the post-apocalyptic warfare novel The Hunger Games, which shares the very same concept as The Spartan Games in that it is a gruelling battle where there can only be one victor, and was therefore used as inspiration for the various episodes released in Season 10. They become the target of Centerscore students numerous times when they interpret Nick to be a threat. Sam quickly rushes to his defense during the first wave of attacks and they both succeed in taking out Zach, Jacob and Phil after the events of their first meeting. In this time, Sam and Nick work together to secure their survival and are met with spite along the way when Sam is seen to be "betraying Centerscore in favor of Spartan". She rebukes this numerous times, and she along with Nick takes out anybody who stands in their way. As Centerscore students dwindled and Spartan rise was still as prominent as ever, Sam was determined to take down the dark horses of the game and therefore showed great distrust upon meeting Nick, but upon realizing that he does not intend to antagonize her and the two eventually developing a romantic chemistry based on their growing rapport, they work together against all odds and eventually tackle Chad, Preston, Lee and Carson in a showdown. To express each other's glee, Sam and Nick draw themselves into a passionate kiss. As they part, they're caught off guard by the heat of the moment and the fact that they had done this on live TV. To show Sam's loyalty towards Centerscore, she shoots Nick with her paintball gun, taking him out from the competition and leaving Sam to be the victor and the claimer for the $100,000 prize money. Season 11 In season 11, Nick Brown becomes the head photographer at the Twin Branches. He loves the school. Sam and Nick are in love. When Sara decides to run for president, Nick becomes her campaign manager. When Sara finishes an interview perfectly, she and Nick nearly kiss.Jessica snaps a photo of them perfectly positioned to kiss on her phone right before Nick pulls away and posts the picture on a gossip website called The Dirty Dish. On the episode, Sara the TV Star, Nick surprises her with an appearance on the most watched sports show in town. Also, it is scheduled during the swimming comeptition against Wilson High to capture shots of her swimming. It is implied in the next epsiode, Ballot Breakup, that he and Sam get into some relationship trouble. Nick goes to school one day and see Zoe and Sam hanging out. As he goes to her, Sam suddenly throws a cup of hot chocolate. She explodes on him saying that he is a cheater, etc. Zoe shows him the picture of him and Sara almost kissing the day of the interview in Campaign Trail. Zoe tells him to come to her house after school. He then goes to Jessica and tells her that someone will take her down eventually, and needs to watch her back. He then visits Sara when he realizes things would get worse for her too. After he leaves, Spencer grabs him and yells at him for making Sam cry. Nick quickly says he will make things right and goes to Zoe's house after. He comfronts Sam tells her the truth. After she asks him if he likes Sara or not, he replies that he does. She leaves after Sam breaks up with him. In the bonus episode, Sara is eating in the cafeteria and Nick joins her. He tells her what kind of things he would be willing to do for her campaign next year before Sara stops him. He explains that they broke up because he started to like someone else. She asks who, and he replies that its her. She replies that even though she feels the same, that it was too soon. Sam and him had broken up not too long ago and Her dad would not let her date anyone so they cannot be together. But she says that when the whole thing blows over, then ... Is interrupted by her Dad yelling at her to go to swimming practice. In the episode Swim Team Field Trip, he and Sara decide to date and share a kiss, while Sam is secretly watching. The next morning, Sara sets a new record for Women's 50m Freeetyle. In the next episode, Island Party, Sam tries to break Nick and Sara up. Sam spikes a volleyball at Nick's stomach, leaving a welt. Then she tries to upload a link to the Dirty Dish saying, "Guess who Nick Brown is dating now? Sara Kessler!" . Sam stops after she sees Ben take the blame for stealing a boat that Colt actually stole, and after Zoe persuades her not to. '''THE STORM, PART 1 AND 2 Basically, Nick hides in the woods beside the lake where Sara Kessler and her sister Emily train under the watchful eye of Coach Kessler, their father/coach. When Sara finishes her training, Nick overhears her say that she's going for a run. It's an hours run from the lake to Sara's house. Coach Kessler seems pretty happy with Sara for pushing herself to the limit. Nick waits in the woods until Sara comes pounding towards him. Everyday for weeks after practice, Sara goes into the woods to meet Nick. They go to the fairground, a hiking trail and the beach. Sara asks Nick to teach her to drive, and Nick nervously gives her instructions. After one day, Nick agree's to let Sara drive home. They take a coastal path so Nick can take pictures, but it starts to storm. Nick see's an oil slick on the road and shouts to Sara a bit too late. The car swerves off the road and into the ocean. In part two, it is revealed that one of the couple has died.....SARA KESSLER. Taylor gathers the whole school and Sara's parents for a memorial service (I don't think they found her body), and Nick stays near a wall in the shadows, his face cut and bruised, wearing a sling on his right arm. In part two, the bonus scene, Nick tries to talk with Sara's dad, and he tells him that her death is his fault and that he better stay away from him and his family. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spartan